1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Death On Arrival
'Death On Arrival' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 13. Originally aired December 7, 2009. Title reference: A slight reworking of Dead on arrival or D.O.A. -- This is the Original Episode -- Titty Titty Bang Bang Way to Die #'948' On June 6, 2006, in San Diego, CA. A woman decides to become a stripper after months of doing low-level temp work and not earning enough to support her dreams of being an actress. Thinking that her breasts are too small for her to be a good stripper, she decides to get large breast implants to compensate. However, the plastic surgeon who gave her the implants was unlicensed and the implants she got were substandard and filled with water containing dissolved oxygen instead of silicone. While on a plane, the atmospheric pressure causes the implants to expand and explode, blowing out the woman's chest and killing her from heart exposure. Alt names - Bad Explosions Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Award Winner". Forked-Up Way to Die #'714' On July 13, 2006, in Chester, PA. Two men under the influence of marijuana decide to play on a forklift. One drives while the other is pulled on a platform behind him attached with a rope, but when the rope gets caught under the tire of another vehicle, the rope constricts around the rider so tightly that it severs his torso. UninTented Way to Die #'590' On June 15, 2009, in Jerome, AZ. During a hike in the desert, a nymphomaniac dumps her boyfriend after discovering that he cannot satisfy her. She spends the rest of the time masturbating inside her tent until a freak wind sweeps the tent into the air with her still inside. After flying for a while, the tent crashes into the roof of a shed, fracturing the woman's skull and killing her. The man who discovers the tent on his porch later opens it to find the dead body. Tali-Bombed Way to Die #'123' On April 1, 2005, in Patna, Iraq. Two would-be terrorists plan to blow up a police station with a bomb involving a suitcase filled with Semtex using a GPS timer. They set the timer for one hour from one of their watches, but he forgot to reset it for daylight savings time, causing the bomb to blow up, killing both men. Alt names - Bomby McBomber Vike-O-Done Way to Die #'515' In the year 1011 AD, in Hvarslo, Norway. A Viking kills and decapitates his rival, and he swings the severed head in victory. However, the teeth of the head accidentally strike his thigh, causing an infection that he dies of blood poisoning ten days later. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up A". Deadliest Munch Way to Die #'444' On June 7, 2008, in Stockton, CA. A lesbian comes home to find that her lover burned their dinner for the evening. To lighten the mood, the woman's lover reveals that she is wearing a candy bra and G-string. The lesbian begins eating the G-string, but it snaps and then she chokes to death on it. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Dead Meat-Eorite Way to Die #'913' On May 11, 2006, in Woodland Hills, CA. At an outdoor pool party, a man tries to make friends by telling them about Christianity, but is unsuccessful. Later, while standing beside the pool to talk to a girl, a stray meteorite descending towards Earth strikes him through the chest, killing him. Alt names - Meteorite Strikes Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up A". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing